YuGiOh! 5D's : The Lead and Beasts
by C. Izinski
Summary: After the conflict with Yliaster, Yusei and the others enjoy their usual life. But, something happened with Yusei's fate. Could Yusei hold and face the burden by himself? Could his friends help him even it's a fight between life or death?
1. Chapter 1

The name is C. Izinski. This is gonna be the first story I wrote. And special thanks to Kira Erlic because he inspired me with his story and give permission of somethings in this story. Well, I think the title and summary seems weird, but here, I give you the first chapter...

Chapter 1 : It Begins Because of Dreams, Pendant, and Cards

He found himself at a wasteland. He didn't know how he get here. He looks around, but there is nothing. Hope to found something or someone, he walk along the land. Then he sees it. A big door. But the young man would prefer it a gate. A dragonic look like face and chained gate. The discover makes the man's mind messed up. Before he could realize it, there's voice came through his head.

_**"The one who opened the door, will gain unlimited power. But as exchange, his fate would change...**_"

Then the door's eyes lit up. Feel nervous, the man step back. As he doing it, something started glowing. Look at himself, it was his pendant, which make him become more nervous.

"My fate... will change?" said him as taking more step, away from the door.

"-sei."

The land starts to crumble as he heard another voice. He shocked and think about how he run away.

"-usei!"

The wasteland crumbled away and the man falls into it. But the view turns to black because someone shack his body.

"Yusei!"

"Huh? Wha..."

The man found that he was at his bedroom, and not fall into abbys. 'So it just a dream' he reliefed. But just getting more angry sound from a girl who tries to wake him up.

"Oh God! Yusei! Why it became so hard to wake you up? And being woken up by people shout to you, this's just not like yourself!" said the girl.

"Sorry, Ruka. Maybe I to tired for wake up by myself." answered Yusei.

The girl called Ruka, sighed and wrapped her arm over the chest. She growled at her mind because she has to wake someone else up beside her twin brother.

"Fine. But you better get ready, or you will be late for the work." said Ruka as she turn and walk to the door.

"Wait. What time is it?" asked Yusei as he stood up from the bed.

"It's half past seven!" Ruka answered before stop front of the door. "Why don't you get ready than asked me about the time?" She left the room.

Yusei let a breath out, and take his jacket. Then he realize a shiny thing on the workdesk. It's his pendant. Something that really precious to him. He take it too and out from the room. As he close the door, he stepped at kitchen and living room that combined in one space. He found someone stand next to counter. It's Yukei, who shared the room with Yusei. He has raven black hair like Yusei but the gold highlights are separated from the black hair. He wore the same clothes like Yusei but the gems at jacket are amethyst, the black shirt has different symbol and color, he also has a very similar face with Yusei but there's no marker (Criminal Marker) and his eyes are red. Yukei guy noticed Yusei's presence and greet him.

"Morning, brother. How it feels, got woke up by the mad pretty princess?" asked him with joking tone which make Yusei feel unbetter.

"Hey, I should the one who ask you. Why don't you wake me up? If you did, there's no way I got woke up by her." Yusei grumbled as he walks to the bathroom.

After some minutes, Yusei got out from the bath with clothes had worn and walk to the kitchen counter to make food for breakfast. Even Yukei stare him, he ignored it and make some sandwich. Unfortunately, Yukei jerked and speaks to him.

"Come on! Don't use angry face, would you?" he opens the conversation.

"I won't use such a face if you woke me up! At least place an alarm!" Yusei shout at him.

"Whoa! Calm down, Yusei!" Yukei try to defend himself. And again, Yusei ignored him continue to make his breakfast. He touches Yusei but not respond. Yukei start makes sad face.

"Yusei?" he calls. Yet, Yusei no respond again, that make the red eyed worried. Soon he could hear a chuckle from the figure. He becomes puzzled as the blue eyed raven start to speak.

"Got you!" he shouted. That makes the red eyed grumbled. He got tricked by his own brother.

"Oh man!" as he slam the table which make his hand in pain.

Then another twin show up. Ruka and her twin brother, Rua. Rua wore blue Duel Academia uniform with red necktie and carrying a green bag. He has green hair that pulled into a single high ponytail. As for Ruka, she wore red Duel Academia uniform with yellow bowtie and carrying a pink bag. She also has green hair like her brother but done up in two high ponytails.

"Hey, there. Wanna a bite? " ask Yusei to the twins as he handed a plate of sandwiches.

"You bet!" they answer together and take one of the sandwichess.

Then Yukei grab one too without warning. "I refer it as even." he eats it.

The younger twins look the clock, it almost time. They rushes with sandwich still in their mouth, grab the Duel Board. Then they go to the entrance, open the door and leave without close it. Yukei shook his head.

"They never learn it, right?" said the red eyed raven to his brother.

"That's children for you."

Yusei then turned to see the clock. "I think I have to go now." said the blue eyed raven as he turned down the step.

Then Yukei see it. The pendant, he remembers that he gave it to Yusei at their birthday. It shaped like a lance but sword like blade as the sheath. It also contains emerald gem at the sheath. He mentions it. He also got one but a bit different than Yusei's. The gem on his pendant was onyx. All he can do is just smile because it seems Yusei take a good care with. Yukei notice that he just daydreaming and almost late for work. He run and left the apartment.

Now, Yusei and the other live at apartment that located at center of Neo Domino City. They moved from Zora's apartment in Poppo Time at downtown as Jack and Crow bought them a room for a better living. Yusei refused at the first, but Jack and Crow insisted. They said that they will become good big brothers from now on. But Yukei suspect that they just want Yusei recognize them as good brother which make Jack angry, almost make him to beat Yukei down. Wont make his brother figured friend let down, he took it.

Yusei and Yukei work at Neo Domino Police. Yukei became detective officer thanks to his detective skills. Yusei became the part of Duel Chasers although sometimes he got job same as his brother. When Yukei do his job, there's a familiar come to his desk. It was Ushio.

"Hey! Been good? " ask Ushio

"Just normal. Not good and not bad. How about there?" answered Yukei as doing his paperwork.

"Just fine. Well, how 'bout Yusei? Is he doing well?" he asked again.

"I think you should know by yourself because you got friend in the Duel Chasers."

"Oh come on. Don't take it seriously." Said Ushio with joking tone.

"If you want something, just say it." Answered Yukei as he finished his paper work.

"Well, I think if we can have lunch together. You know, everyone are coming too. "

"You come here just to ask me if I will come for lunch? Unbelievable. I thought if there's a case to solve or something else. "

"Oh man. You take it serious again. Don't make it so hard. Just relax. It's not like there something weird gonna happen. Know what? Duel Chasers will join too. That includes your brother."

"Well, I don't think that he would made it because he still in patrol won't back until his shift over. And I'm not making it so hard."

"Sure that you make it hard." chuckled Ushio.

"No, I'm not." Yukei replied back.

On the street, Yusei and Kazama are in patrol. They stop at one spot, get off from the D-Wheel and start look around. It's a good view. Then, Yusei spotted a duel and pointed it.

"Hey, look. There's a duel. Want to take a look? " he asked Kazama as he pointed a scene.

Kazama nodded and they go there for a clear view. Once they get there, the duelist on the right has no cards on the field and 1500 life points. As for his opponent, there are two monsters on the field and 3500 life points.

"Looks like the duel is about to over." stated the blue-eyed reven as he looks to the field.

"If it so, I think it will over with something interesting." replied Kazama with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" asked Yusei because he puzzled with Kazama state.

"You will see."

Back to the field. The duelist on left, grinned as his opponent is about to have his defeat.

"Now, I overlay my level 3 Hunter Dragon and Tune Warrior to summon a Rank 3 Exceed Monster! " two monsters he state become some kind of material for the summoning and suddenly a portal opened.

"With these two monsters I create an overlay network! Exceed Summon! Appear, Gurensaurus! " then a red dinosaur appeared and with its eyelids on fire.

Yusei, surprised with what he just saw, make a question to Kazama. "Exceed Summon?"

"Yeah. It start popular right know. And as I hear, it some kind of summoning method with two or more monsters with the same level, use it as the material to summon an Exceed Monster. Not just that, instead of sent to the graveyard, the materials are beneath the monster and treated as Overlay Unit." explained Kazama about the Exceed things.

"Wow. I know it's impressive, but I still prefer Synchros ." replied Yusei.

Kazama smiled and turn his attention back to the duel as the exceed user is about to finish the game.

"Go, Gurensaurus. Dirrect Attack!"

The dinosaur dash to his opponent and after the attack, he fall back as his life points turned to zero. The duel is over. Kazama turned to Yusei.

"Let's head back. Our shift is over." asked Kazama as he pats Yusei's shoulder.

"Yeah." replied the blue-eyed raven.

Two officers is about to leave, but the raven get his last view before walk to his D-Wheel. He shocked when he saw the winner seems approach his opponent then take the deck from the Duel Disk. Want to stop the action, he ran to the scene. Kazama realize what his friend doing.

"Yusei! Wait!"

Yusei ignored his friend call. There's just one thing in his mind. Stop the people who taking his opponent's deck. That's not a Duelist must do.

"Stop right there!" the raven yelled as he approach the scene.

"Huh? An officer?" the Duelist responds.

"I don't think so, boss. There are two of them." said one of the duelist's underlings as he pointed the other guy who approaches his comrade.

"Wonder what they're up to." said the other underlings.

"Hey, are you alright?" asked Yusei as he helps the other duelist to stand up.

"I'm fine. Thank you, sir. But my deck…" answered the duelist that wears a pair glasses.

"I would like you to return his deck back." said Yusei as he stared the other Duelist.

"I'm afraid that I can't return the deck to him. Because it's part of our bet after all."

"What kind of bet?" interrupted Kazama as he finally got to the scene.

"Before the duel, we set an agreement. Which the winner will take the loser's deck."

"Well, I would say that your bet against the rule. So, return the deck." grumbled the raven.

"Hmm… But I never hear such a thing. Would you tell me what kind of the rule is?" asked the man with mocking tone. His underlings give a chuckle when hearing this.

"It's rule of becoming a Duelist. You say yourself as Duelist, you won't do such a thing."

"Heh…Trying to be cool…" cause of hearing this, his underling start to laugh.

"I hope you won't make a mess with him. Just return the deck. It's easy." said Kazama.

"No, it's difficult. Then how 'bout this? Me and you, duel." said the man as he point his finger at Yusei.

"If you won, I will return the deck. But if I won, I will take your deck!" he glared at Yusei.

'What?' Kazama yelled in his thought. There just no way Yusei would do such risky thing.

"I won't force you. But, if you still insist to get the deck back, come to the Duel Park near the station tomorrow. I'm waiting for you! Hahaha…" said the mean duelist as he's about to leave.

"Wait." called the raven.

"Huh? What is it?"

"If you challenge someone for a duel, at least tell your name." said Yusei and from it looks, he seems accept the challenge.

"Oh. Fine. I will tell you. The name is Norifumi." then he left.

The guy, Norifumi's shadow has disappeared from the sight. The duelist with glasses puzzled about Yusei. Why he would do such a thing? He didn't know a thing about him. Yusei turned to him.

"Don't worry. I will get your deck back." said Yusei with soft and clam tone.

"How could do such a thing, sir? I mean, I no one for you. So, why?"

"I can't let myself away from a trouble like this one."

"But,-"

"It's okay. He will handle these things. He always like that you know." interrupt Kazama as he pat the glasses' shoulder.

"He's right." said the raven.

"Th-thanks you so much!" said the glasses as he take a step to leave the officer.

"Oh! My name is Takeshi! Nice to meet you, sir!"

Then he left. Yusei and Kazama walk to their D-Wheel. Jump in, and left. At the Neo Domino Police building, Yukei and Ushio can be seen at the entrance. Soon, two Duel Chasers are back from their shift.

"Yo, Kazama! Shift already over?" called Ushio.

"Yeah. Although we jammed to trouble, but we manage somehow!"

"What trouble?" asked Yukei.

'Aah…' though Kazama because he took a wrong word. But, he manage to found a answer.

"See… My D-Wheel… it suddenly broken at the middle of the way. And Yusei manage to fix it quick!" lied Kazama. Yukei glare at him for a while.

"Oh, I see. Well, glad to hear that." he turned his glare from Kazama.

'Hufh…' Kazama cast a simple relief as he success to trick the red-eyed raven.

'Thanks.' said Yusei in low tone.

'It's okay. Glad to help.'

"So, how about we get a drink?" asked Ushio.

"Sure! I think my throat is about to dry." replied Kazama. Yusei grinned when he heard this.

At the midnight, the blue-eyed raven looks had a good sleep. Until he got himself at the wasteland again. Not just that, he found that he already stand front of the big door.

**"_The one who opened the door, will gain a unlimited power. But as exchange, his fate would change..._"**

...

"Aaah..!"

He yelled. It's the dream. Again. He wondered why he could get such a weird dream. He grabs his pendant that placed beside his pillow. Sit on the bed in the silence. Then, someone opened the door.

"What's wrong?"

It's Yukei. Looks like he just got home. Become a detective officer would make him to do many work until midnight. He can saw that his brother's face has sweat-downpour, which make him worry.

"No. It's nothing. I'm fine." Replied Yusei to make his brother not worry about him.

"Mind to talk about it?" said Yukei as he knew that the blue-eyed was lying.

"Really.** I'm fine**." he wipes his sweat.

"No, you're not. I know you're hiding something from me. Maybe Kazama can trick Ushio but he can't trick me easily, you got that?"

…..

"Ok. You got me."

"Wanna talk about it while drink a cup of coffee? Maybe it can make you feel better. I'm sure we won't wake up the twin."

"Sure."

Then they got to the kitchen. Yusei sits on the chair while Yukei pour the coffee into two mugs. After that, he put one mug filled with coffee on the table right front of his brother sat.

"Thanks." Yusei take sip of it.

"So, what happened?" asked Yukei, he sat on chair, opened the conversation.

"Well, while I'm on patrol, I did spot a duel take a look of it. The duel ended as one of the players do Exceed Summon." said Yusei, begin the explanation.

"Exceed, huh? I've heard about it. It's about a new summoning method, right?"

"Yeah. I think it's good duel until I saw this Norifumi guy who won the duel, took his opponent deck. And I feel 'can't let him do that' entered my mind."

"Let me guess. You have to duel with this guy named Norifumi to get the deck back?"

Without saying anything, Yusei nodded. Yukei grinned and sip his coffe.

"Heh. That sounds like you. So, what's the problem? You haven't talk about it yet."

"See. I've a dream. A **weird** one."

"And it breaks your concentration or something else?"

"You can say that too. But, this'd the weirdest dream I've ever had."

"What happen in the dream?" asked Yukei in 'wanna know' tone.

"I found myself at wasteland, then I walked and found a big door. It has dragonic face and chained." answered Yusei as he feels nervous again.

"What's the problem with it?"

"Just after I discovered the gate, there's a voice. And I think the door speak with me somehow."

"The door speaks?" the red-eyed raven said in larger tone, surprised with what he just heard.

"What did it say?"

" '_**The one who opened the door, will gain a unlimited power. But as exchange his fate would change…**_'. It said like that."

"A door that can talk and if it opened someone will gain a unlimited power but his fate would change? That's weird. **Very weird**." said Yukei as he drinks the rest of his coffee.

"Yeah." replied Yusei, drink the coffee until the mug empty.

"That dream haunted me for a week. And I can't get rid of it. Do you know something? Like a there's a connection with Crimson Dragon?" asked the blue-eyed raven.

"Hmph…" grumbled the red-eyed, think for an answer. But, still, Crimson Dragon has no connection with the door in Yusei's dream.

"Sorry, Yusei. But I never heard such a thing like that. Even from the Crimson Dragon either."

"Oh." Yusei, sighed. Feel disappointed.

"But, I think you should take it easy. If really this door dream haunted you, it can't stop you becoming a Duelist. Just relax." said Yukei, give advice to his brother.

Yusei, let his head down and think. After a few seconds, he raise his head and smiled.

"You're right. Thanks, Yukei. It's good idea to talk about it with you after all. I'm feeling better."

"That's good to hear!" red-eyed raven, rose from his chair, take the mugs.

"I'll wash these things. You go to bed."

"Are you sure? I mean, you just finish your job and…-"

"No excuse. A Duelist must take a rest for his duel tomorrow. Am I right?" chuckled Yukei.

"Fine. Well, good night." Yusei, grinned, went to the bedroom.

"Night."

Yusei, lying on the bed, near the window, and fell asleep. Thanks to his talk with Yukei, the weird dream, not haunt him again. A small tone snore came thorough from the sleeping raven as sign that he has a good sleep.

Meanwhile, in an apartment at Tops, Norifumi and his underlings talk about the Duel that the boss just had on the afternoon. Not satisfied with Deck he got from the loser, he begun talk about the Duel that will he do tomorrow.

"What such mish-mash Deck. Maybe I should return the Deck after all?" grumbled Norifumi, lying on the couch.

"But, if you did, you can't win the officer and take his Deck, boss." said one of the underling with joking tone that sat on the floor. Make the gang on the room started to laugh.

"Yeah, maybe you're right." complimented the boss to his underling.

"But boss, the officer from earlier was Fudo Yusei. Are you sure with this? He's kinda tough." asked the other one, a bit worry.

"Don't worry about it. No matter he's Fudo Yusei or anyone else, there's no way I will lose. Besides, do you think that I ask someone to Duel me without a plan?" said Norifumi as he rose and sit on the couch.

"That's our boss!" yelled the underlings together. And the boss started laugh with wicked tone.

The Next Day…

It is such a good morning. The blue-eyed raven wake up, take his pendant and amber covered blue jacket, left the room. He found Yukei stand right front of kitchen counter, again. But this time, instead turn over and greet his brother, he seems cook everyone's breakfast. Smiled, Yusei go to the bathroom. After several minutes, he come out with his usual outfit, just like his brother. Soon, Yukei who just finish cook the breakfast, turn and greet Yusei.

"Morning, Yusei. Make sure you breakfast before you go."

"Ok. What did you cook?"

"Bacon and eggs. You can eat it on toast if you want."

"It's okay. I'll just eat it on plate." replied Yusei soft and joke tone. Yukei grinned in respond.

"Morning, Yusei! "

"Good morning, Yukei."

It's Rua and Ruka again. But this time in different outfit. Rua wears blue sleeveless shirt with yellow marking and blue-ish gray long sleeved jacket over his shirt. He also wears dark gray jeans with dark blue belt and blue shoes. For Ruka, she wears red long sleveed shirt with yellow marking and pink short sleeved hood jacket. She also wears light pink skirt with red belt and sneakers with dark red marking and black high socks. It's Sunday so they don't have to go to school and looks like they will go out somewhere with their classmates.

"Good morning, you two. Plan to go somewhere?" said the blue-eyed raven.

"Not really. But, if there's a something new on the bookstore I will go." answered Ruka.

"Is there food for breakfast?" asked Rua as he touched his hungry stomach.

"Right here." answered Yukei, pointing the table front of him.

They have breakfast together. Rua grumbled as he refuse accompany his sister to check the bookstore because he wanted to go with Tenpei and the others to have Duel Board practice together. Meanwhile both of them have a small chat-fight, Yukei begun talk with his brother about the Duel.

"Well, Yusei, I really wanted to go see your Duel but I've many tasks to do."

"What? You came home at the midnight and you have to work on Sunday?" startled Yusei.

"Yeah. You know, my job isn't like yours. So don't compare it. And as you always said 'Even we part far away, our bonds still connected.', right?" grinned Yukei

"Yeah, you're right. With the bonds we have, I will win the Duel."

"With who?"

The raven twin, startled as the younger twin heard their discussion. Yukei think how trick them because he won't let them interrupt Yusei.

"No-nothing! By the way, why don't you to help me to get the newspaper?"

"No, Yukei. I know you said about a Duel." said Ruka.

"Don't try to hide it. Because no Duel that can escape my ear!" continued Rua.

"Well, kids. You're right. We just discussed the Duel I 'bout to do." replied Yusei.

"Yusei! What are you doing? They will just interrupt you!" yelled Yukei.

"Too late! He already said it!" said Rua in mocking tone.

"You little brat!" grumbled the red-eyed raven as he approach Rua to drill punch his head.

"Stop it, Yukei. They just children." said Yusei to stop his brother. Surprisingly, Yukei did stop as his brother said so. Then the red-eyed raven grumbled.

"So, Yusei. Who's gonna duel you? And why?" asked Ruka.

"Just people who do forbidden thing and I think should stop it."

"Can we go with you?" asked Rua.

"Well, maybe-"

"**NO!** You kids stay in the house!" yelled Yukei, again.

"Oh, come on! We will promise that we won't interrupt Yusei. So-"

"No excuse, you brat!"

"Oh, please…" begged Ruka.

"No-!" Yukei, startled because seeing Ruka's puppy's eyes.

"Please…! We just cheer on Yusei…" said Ruka with her puppy's eyes on action.

Rua chuckled as Yukei fall into Ruka's action. Seeing her brother or sister begging on him is one Yukei's weakness. Yukei has no option.

"Ah! Ok! You kids can go! But remember, don't interrupt Yusei!"

"Thanks, Yukei!" said Rua and Ruka, who already turn off her puppy eye.

"Grrr…..!" grumbled Yukei.

"It settled then. Let's go." said Yusei.

Soon Yusei ride on his D-Wheel and the twin on their Duel Board that Yusei modified for them, go to the Duel Park. Not too far. It's pretty near with the train station. As they arrive at the destination, Yusei could see Norifumi and his underlings, waiting for him to duel. Just off from the D-Wheel, suddenly, a Security D-Wheel and people who wear glasses arrive. It's Kazama and Takeshi guy.

"So, you're come along." said Yusei.

"Of course. Why should I left with the problem? We stick on together. Yeah, maybe I didn't have to duel but I still to come for watch." replied Kazama.

"I see. Well, thanks."

"Hey, Yusei. Who is the people that wear glasses and why he here?" asked Rua, pointing at Takeshi.

"He's Takeshi and he's the reason for the Duel."

"What? You Duel for somebody else? But, why?" confused Ruka.

"You'll see." replied Yusei as he detach the Duel Disk from his D-Wheel an attach it to his Wrist Dealer.

Then, the five of them walked to the center of the park where Norifumi and his underlings been. Norifumi has expected for Yusei's coming.

"Looks like you accept the Duel, huh? But remember, if you lost, I will take your Deck. Of course I will return the glasses' deck if you win. If you can win." said Norifumi in wicked tone. The twin startled for what they just hear.

"You put your Deck in some kind of bet thing? Yusei, what really are you thinking?" asked Rua.

"Come, Rua. It's what Yusei always do." replied Ruka.

"I think the kids are right, sir. I mean, I've told about it yesterday and-"

"It's okay. I think I've tell you the reason why I'm doing this. And Rua, shouldn't said that." said Yusei, interrupt Takeshi speaks.

"Fine. But, make sure that you will win!" cheer Rua.

"You can do it, Yusei!" cheer Ruka.

"I'll make you regret for accepting the Duel!" said Norifumi, activating the Duel Disk.

"I'll never regret it, as long I believe in the bond in the cards!" Yusei, activating the Duel Disk.

"**DUEL!**" they shout together.

"I'll go first! My turn " declared the raven as he draw a card from his deck.

**Yusei = LP : 4000 ; Hand Card (s) : 6**

**Norifumi = LP : 4000 ; Hand Card (s) : 5**

"I summon Stardust Blizzard in attack position!"

Then a green-ish white dragon appears. Its hands merged with the wings with a cross shaped head. It's blue humanoid eyes lit as it roars.

**Stardust Blizzard = ATK : 1800**

"I activate Stardust Blizzard's monster effect! When it is summoned, and there is no other monster on my field, I can draw one more card! Then I set a card and end my turn."

"Just that? Well, it's my turn!" Norifumi draw a card as he declared his turn.

**Yusei = LP : 4000 ; Hand Card (s) : 5**

**Norifumi = LP : 4000 ; Hand Card (s) : 6**

"I summon Genetic Warwolf!

As Norifumi puts the on the Disk, a four hand werewolf appears.

**Genetic Warwolf = ATK : 2000**

"What? He has a monster with higher attack points in his hand?" Rua questioned.

"I think it's just a usual thing. If you know what kind he's using." said Kazama.

"Huh?" Rua, confused.

"Battle! Go, Genetic Warwolf! Crush his weak dragon!" ordered Norifumi and his monster destroy Yusei's dragon.

**Yusei = LP : 4000 = 3800**

"Then I set reverse card and end my turn. Come on! Don't hold back! Come with all of you got!" said Norifumi, wanting more challenge.

"No matter what you said, I'll fight, believe in the cards! My turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 3800 ; Hand Card (s) : 6**

**Norifumi = LP : 4000 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

"I activate Field Spell, Tuning Forest!"

Then a slot comes out from the Disk and Yusei puts the card in and the slot enters the Disk again. The field suddenly becomes forest.

"Aah… The troublesome forest." grumbled Rua.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's good place." said Takeshi.

"You don't know its true terror, just yet." replied Ruka, left Takeshi a question mark in his head. Kazama grinned.

"I discard one monster card to the graveyard and I special summon Quick Synchron!" then a cowboy robot make its appearance.

**Quick Synchron = ATK : 700**

"Then I normal summon Tuning Supporter!" another robot, smaller than the cowboy, appeared.

**Tuning Supporter = ATK : 100**

"When Tuning Supporter is used for Synchro Summon, its level can be increased by one!"

**Tuning Supporter = LV : 1 = 2**

"Synchro, huh? Still using the old trick, what such a person." mocked Norifumi.

"Ckh…Here I go! I tuning the level 5 Quick Synchron and level 2 Tuning Supporter!"

Two monsters jumped, the tuner become stars that turned to synchro ring, the small robot jumped into it.

**5 + 2 = 7**

"Clustering anger becomes an entranced warrior born from a brutal god. Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Howl, Junk Berserker!"

When the path of synchro lit, a big red armored warrior with a big axe appeared.

**Junk Berserker = ATK : 2700**

"Whoa! Boss, looks like he about to crush you!" warned one of the underling.

"Don't worry. There's no way I gonna lose." replied the boss.

"Yeah! Now Yusei has a monster with higher attack points than that jerk's monster!" cheer Rua.

"Go for it, Yusei!" cheer Ruka.

"He can't take it easy. Norifumi still has a reverse card with him." worried Kazama.

"I activate Tuning Supporter's effect! When this card is sent to the graveyard as Sycnhro material, I can draw one card from deck! And Tuning Forest' effect, when there's a successful Synchro Summon, I can draw once again!" Yusei draws two more cards from his deck and look at it.

"So, what's the true terror you two talk about? It has useful effect." comment Takeshi to the twin.

"You will see it when Yusei ends his turn." replied Rua.

"Huh?"

"Battle! Junk Berserker, attack Genetic Warwolf! Scrap Revenge!" ordered Yusei to his monster to attack.

Then the armored warrior approach the warwolf and swing his big axe and cuts his opponent become two and destroyed.

**Norifumi = LP : 4000 = 3300**

'He's not activating his set cards? What is he planning?' though Kazama.

"I set one card and end my turn."

Yusei declared the of his turn and the forest start to shaking and lit. But the forest seems feel the presence of Junk Berserker and stopped.

"It's already the end of his turn but nothing happened?" asked Takeshi.

"Huh? Bu-but..." trembled Rua because he doesn't know what to say.

"My turn!" Norifumi calls his turn.

**Yusei = LP : 3800 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

**Norifumi = LP : 3300 ; Hand Card (s) : 5**

"I summon Sapphire Dragon in attack position!" a dragon, covered in sapphire appears.

**Sapphire Dragon = ATK : 1900**

"Huh? He summoned a monster with lower attack points than Junk Berserker in attack position?"

mumbled Ruka.

"Hehehe…" grinned Norifumi as he look at his card he about to set.

"I set one card and end my turn." declared Norifumi as he put a facedown at his Spell/Trap Zones on his Duel Disk.

'All he can do is attack my monster and he will just get into my trap, Justi-Break. When he attack with his monster, at the same time he will defendless.'

The forest start to shaking and lit, again. But now, the dragon on Norifumi's field, tremble in pain.

"B-boss! Your monster is in weird state!" said one of the underling.

"W-what happened?" asked the other, trebling in fear.

"Y-you! What have you done?" yelled Norifumi because he suspects all of things that happened just the end of his turn are Yusei's doing.

"It's the Tuning Forest the other effect. Each of player's End Phase, all face-up monsters will be destroyed." explained Yusei.

"**WHAT**?"

The dragon shatters apart as the forest glow with the blinding light. Leaving Norifumi's field empty.

"But! Why your monster wasn't destroy in your last turn?"

"Tuning Forest destructive effect can be negated by controlling Synchro Monster on the field."

Norifumi, startled by Yusei statement then grumbled.

"My turn!" Yusei declared his turn and draw a card from his deck.

**Yusei = LP : 3800 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

**Norifumi = LP : 3300 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

"Great! If Yusei summons a monster and direct attack that jerk, he will win!" said Rua.

"But Rua, how about the opponent's set card is a trap? Yusei will got himself a trouble." replied Ruka.

"She's right. He always lure his opponent and when his opponent get cocky that his chance to strike back." commented Takeshi.

"I agree with him. Be careful, Yusei." Worried Kazama.

Back to the field, Yusei still think about Norifumi's set card. He predict it's trap but how about if he was wrong?

'If I summon a monster and direct attack with Junk Berserker, I would won. But how about one of his set cards is game breaker like Mirror Force? I will get myself into big touble. Well…'

"Battle! Junk Berserker! Attack Norifumi directly! Scrap Revenge!"

The armored warrior approach and swing his axe to Norifumi and surprisingly, he still not activate his set cards.

**Norifumi = LP : 3300 = 600**

"Boss!" yelled the underlings.

"This's nothing!" grumbled Norifumi.

"Then I summon Stardust Shaoron in defense position."

A small dragon with cross shaped head with some kind of blue hair or fur on its head appears.

**Stardust Shaoron = DEF : 100**

"I end my turn."

"Then it's my turn!" shouted Norifumi.

**Yusei = LP : 3800 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

"I wonder why Yusei didn't finish him off? I think he would regret it." commented Rua.

"I agree with you somehow, boy." agreed Takeshi.

"The name is Rua!"

"I activate Summoner's Skill! With this card's effect, I can add a level 5 or higher Normal Monster from my deck to hand!" said Norifumi and from his deck, a card come out from the deck and he take it.

"Then I activate Ancient Rule! I can Special Summon Triple Horn Dragon that I just add to my hand!" shouted Norifumi as he shows the normal dragon monster card then put it to his Duel Disk.

Then a blue dragon with horn covered its back. Not just that, it has three bigger horns at its head.

**Triple Horn Dragon = ATK : 2850**

"What? He can Special Summon a level 8 normal monster from his hand?" yelled Rua.

"Not just that, it has more attack points than Junk Berserker." worried Ruka.

"And I think he about to regret it." replied Takeshi.

"I activate Quick-Play Spell, Cyclone from my hand. And with its effect I destroy Tuning Forest!" then the forest crumble and shatter apart.

"He also manages to destroy Tuning Forest!" commented Rua.

"That he means to do counter-attack. Be careful Yusei." Said Kazama.

"Battle! Go, Triple Horn Dragon! Attack Junk Berserker!"

Then the dragon shot the horn on its back and hit the armored warrior, destroying it.

'Junk Berserker…' though Yusei.

**Yusei = LP : 3800 = 3650**

"Then I activate Value of a Horse's Bone. By sending Triple Horn to the graveyard, I can draw two cards. And I end my turn." declared Norifumi as he draw two more cards from his deck.

"Huh? Why he send Triple Horn to the graveyard? Now he defendless." questioned Rua.

"Because he just wants to make his opponent get cocky!" explained Takeshi.

"My turn!" declared Yusei.

**Yusei = LP : 3650 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 2**

"I summon Debris Dragon!"

A dragon with orange orb on its body and black and white wings appeared.

**Debris Dragon = ATK : 1000**

"If Debris Dragon successfully summoned to the field, I can Special Summon monster with 500 or lower attack points to the field in attack position and its effect negated! Revive, Tuning Supporter!

**Tuning Supporter = ATK : 100**

"When there's a tuner monster on my field, I can special summon Bolt Hedgehog from the graveyard!"

A hedgehog with bolt on its body, come from the graveyard and stand alongside the other monsters.

**Bolt Hedgehod = ATK : 800**

"Woah! He summoned three monsters in one turn!" excited Takeshi.

"Amazing, right! And looks like he is going to do Synchro Summon again!" replied Rua.

"What will he summon?" asked Takeshi.

"The total level of his monsters right now are eight. Which means…" said Kazama.

"I tune my level 4 Debris Dragon, level 2 Bolt Hedgehog, level 1 Tuning Supporter and level Stardust Shaoron! "

**4 + 2 + 1 + 1 = 8**

"Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

Then a light blue-ish dragon appeared. It has cross shaped head also has purple orbs around its shoulder and chest. It flaps its wings and soared.

**Stardust Dragon = ATK : 2500**

"Stardust Dragon! Go for it, Yusei!" cheered Ruka.

Norifumi stares the dragon that flying in the skys right on the field.

'Finally.' grinned Norifumi with his wicked smile.

"With the effect of Tuning Supporter, I draw one card from deck! Battle! Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Norifumi directly! Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!"

The dragon fired a sonic stream to his owner's opponent.

"**BOSS**!" panicked the underlings.

"Naïve! I activate trap card, Legitimate Lineage! With this card's effect, I Special Summon Triple Horn Dragon from the graveyard!"

Then a card come out from the graveyard slot and Norifumi place it on his Duel Disk and the blue horned dragon reappears.

**Triple Horn Dragon = ATK : 2850**

"Stardust, stop your attack!" as blue-eyed raven ordered, the dragon stopped.

"I set one card and end my turn."

"Now is my turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 3650 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

"I activate spell card, Natural Quick Summon! I can choose one Normal Monster on the field and I can special summon one same card from my deck. But, that monster attack and defend points become zero and I can't Normal Summon this turn." Then a card comes out from the Disk, again. And he take it and place on the Disk in Attack Positon.

**Triple Horn Dragon = ATK : 0**

"Why he want do such a thing?" questioned Rua.

"Even he has two same monsters on his field, but one of them doesn't have attack and defense points. So, why? asked Ruka.

"I know what will happen! He is about-" said Takeshi before got interrupt because Norifumi's chanting.

"I overlay my two level 8 Triple Horn Dragon!"

The monster become material for the summoning and open a portal.

"With these two monsters I create an Overlay Network! Exceed Summon! Come, Thunder End Dragon!"

Then a white and dark blue dragon comes out from the portal. Its has long black tail and dark blue and black body. It also has three horns on its neck and head, emit electric. On its five finger or claw hand, some kind of spike attach on it. Two materials surround its body.

**Thunder End Dragon = ATK : 3000**

"An Exceed Summon! Rank 8 and three thousand attack points! " surprised Yusei.

"He just did an Exceed Summon? It has more attack points than Stardust!" shocked Rua.

"Don't worry, Yusei will manage it." said Kazama.

"I hope so." replied Takeshi.

"Yusei." worried Ruka.

"You're awesome, boss! I pretty sure that officer will regret about ever have a Duel with you!" cheered the underling.

"Heh. Now, I activate spell card, The Lost White Jar. I can remove Luster Dragon from the graveyard to two cards. And I activate Exceed Energy, I can detach one of Thunder End Dragon's Overlay Unit to destroy your Stardust Dragon!" declared Norifumi pointing at Yusei's dragon.

"I won't let you! I activate Stardust Dragon' effect! If there's card effect that would destroy card on the field, I can release Stardust Dragon so I can negate the effect and destroy it! Victim Sanctuary!"

Stardust vanishes and turn into shining dust that destroy Norifumi's card effect.

"Now, I got you." said Norifumi with his wicked tone.

"What?" startled Yusei.

"I activate Swing of Reminiscence. With this card, I revive Genetic Warwolf."

Then a swing appears and brings back the warwolf form the grave.

**Genetic Warwolf = ATK : 2000**

"Oh no! If his monsters attack Yusei, he will be done for!" yelled Rua.

"You think boss will do such of pathetic things like that?" commented Norifumi's underling.

"He will do more exciting combos that you guys would never expect!" commented the other one.

"What's that mean?" asked Yusei.

"You'll see. I activate equip spell, Price of Battle Line Revival! I send Genetic Warwolf to the graveyard, now I can Special Summon one monster from either player's graveyard."

"Either player's graveyard? Don't tell me?"

"Now come to my side, Stardust Dragon!"

Suddenly from Yusei's graveyard, Stardust Dragon revive and float besides Thunder End Dragon on Norifumi's field.

**Stardust Dragon = ATK : 2500**

"Oh man. He took Stardust Dragon away from Yusei." startled Kazama.

"That's pretty bad. What can he do now? He has no monster on his field." commented Takeshi.

"Hahaha...! Now, lets start my counterattack! Battle! Go, Thunder End Dragon! Direct Attack! Electric Blast!" ordered Norifumi.

The horns on the dragon's neck and head start to glow and energy emit from the dragon's mouth, blasted to his opponent.

"Activate trap card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! It negates opponent's monster attack!"

Then a scarecrow appeared and protect Yusei from the attack. After the attack, it return to the card and re-set on the field.

"After the acticvation, I can re-set it."

"You can dodge that? Well, how about this one? Attack that officer, Stardust Dragon!"

Its Stardust Dragon turn to attack, and Yusei don't do anything to respond the attack.

**Yusei = LP : 3650 = 1150**

"Yusei! " yelled Ruka.

"Way to go, boss!" complimented the underlings.

"Hehehe… How it feels? Got blasted by your own monster?" asked Norifumi with his wicked tone.

"Ckh…" grumbled Yusei.

"Hurt, doesn't it? Well, I end my turn."

"My turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 1150 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 0**

'I must do something with Thunder End Dragon! I've got a plan, but…' though Yusei.

"Hey! Don't space out! You're gonna end your turn or what?" shouted Norifumi.

"Ugh… I summon tuner monster, Junk Sycnhron! A humanoid robot appears.

**Junk Synchron = ATK : 1300**

"When this card summoned, I can Special Summon one level two or lower monster from graveyard in defense position! Come back, Tuning Supporter!" then the human like robot open a small portal and a smaller robot come through it.

**Tuning Supporter = DEF : 300**

"If there's a Junk monster on the field, I can Special Summon Junk Servant from my hand!" then a red armored soldier appeared.

**Junk Servant = ATK : 1500**

"No matter how many monsters you summoned, they can't have a chance against my dragon. Of cource your dragon too." mocked Norifumi.

"I tune my level 3 Junk Synchron, level 1 Tuning Supporter and level 4 Junk Servant!"

Three monster jump, while the tuner start the engine and become 3 synchro rings and the other jump into it.

**3 + 1 + 4 = 8**

"Clustering fighting souls will awaken the raging wicked god! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Obliterate, Junk Destroyer!"

A black armored and four handed warrior appeared. It has five orbs on its chest which four of them are green while the middle one is orange, bigger than the other. Also a X like wing attach on its back.

**Junk Destroyer = ATK : 2600**

"You manage to summon another level 8 Synchro Monster and its attack points higher that Stardust Dragon. But, it can stand a chance against my Thunder End Dragon!" commented Norifumi.

"I activate Junk Destroyer's effect! When this is Synchro Summoned, I can destoy cards on the field, up to the number non-tuner monster I used as the material for the summon!" explained Yusei.

"The non-tuner monster he used was Tuning Supporter and Junk Servant, that makes two cards will be destroyed." commented Kazama.

"So he can destroy monsters on Norifumi's field! Wa-wait a minute! That's mean…" replied Rua.

"I destroy Thunder End Dragon and Stardust Dragon!" stated Yusei.

"Heh… Did you forget your monster's effect? Fool! I activate Stardust Dragon's effect! When there's a card effect the would destroy card on the field, I can release it and negate the effect also destroy the card!"

As Norifumi ordered, Stardust become shining dust, negate the effect of the warrior, also destroying it.

"Now, Yusei defendless. Why he do that?" asked Rua.

"Maybe he gamble on it." answered Kazama.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka.

"He want to decrease Norifumi's monster so he could bet on the next card he draw."

"I see! Norifumi's hand card is zero. If he couldn't draw monster card on his next turn, he can't attack because it will negate by Scrap-Iron Scarecrow." commented Takeshi.

"So, if Norifumi can't attack, at least he can do something to defend himself or get a chance to counter attack on his next turn." replied Ruka.

"That's right. All he can do is to hope Norifumi can't draw monster on his next turn." continued Kazama.

"Tuning Supporter's effect, I draw one card. I end my turn."

"So you think with decrease my monster on the field can help you win? Remember, if I can draw monster from this draw you will lose."

"I already knew about it. Why don't you start your turn?"

"Heh… Very well! My turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 1150 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 1**

"Ckh. You sure have lucky chance, huh? I set one card and end my turn." declared Norifumi.

"Hey, why boss don't attack him?" asked the underling to his friend!

"You fool! Did you forget that officer set cards? One of them can negate boss attack!" answered the other.

"Hey! Why don't you give up? There's no way you can win. Just surrender so we can end this useless Duel. And why did you Duel for that glasses anyway?" wondered Norifumi.

"Because he didn't deserve for his deck got taken by you! And I will never give up or surrender to you!" said Yusei.

"Heh! That's the reason why you all so weak! You all too weak to do anything!" replied Norifumi.

"That's not true! As long we believe the bond we shared, we can do anything! And I will prove it to you! "

As the blue-eyed raven state his word, the pendant that he wear start glowing and Yusei seems vanish in the blinding light. Then he found himself at the wasteland on his dream.

"What happened?" asked Yusei to himself.

**"Open the door…"**

"It is!" shocked Yusei. Not just at the wasteland, he found himself in front of the door.

**"You the one who has the key, open the door. So you will gain an unlimited power. But as exchange, your fate will change…"**

Yusei look at his pendant then turned to the door. Yusei took his pendant from his neck, broke the line. Then stare the door.

"I'll open it! No matter what will happen with my fate, I will believe in the bonds!"

The blue-eyed raven start to run, towards the door. He jump and put the key in the door's lock. Then a impact thrown him away. He groaned, then chain that seal the door broke and the door opened. As it opened, a silhouette, like a dragon, flies to Yusei and disappeared. Then Yusei found that his surrounding become black. Suddenly a card flies to his hand, then Yusei found himself back to park.

"What's that? Is it just a dream or illusion?" the raven asked himself. But then, he found an unknown card at his hand.

"What is this?" the card turned into a black framed monster card.

"Is it-"

"Hey, don't space out! Star your turn!" shouted Norifumi.

"M-my turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 1150 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 0**

'Looks like this card suddenly appeared because of the door, but I have to believe on it!' though the raven.

"I activate trap card, Lost Star Descent! With this card I can Special Summon one Synchro Monster from the graveyard in defense position. Its effect negated and the level decrease by one! Come back, Junk Destroyer!"

**Junk Destroyer = DEF : 0**

"Then I summon Synchron Explorer!" a red robot with big hole on its body appeared.

"When this card is summoned, I can revive one Synchron tuner from graveyard! I Special Summon Quick Synchron!"

**Quick Synchron = ATK : 700**

"Heh… What do you want to do? Wanna Sycnhro Summon again? Bring it!" challenged Norifumi.

"Here I go! I tune my level 5 Quick Synchron and level 2 Synchron Explorer!"

The tuner jumped and become stars that turned to synchro ring, and the red robot jumped into it.

**5 + 2 = 7**

"Clustering feelings will now become a new force! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Blaze on, Nitro Warrior!"

Then a green warrior with big knuckles and some exhaust on its back and the bigger one on the bottom, appeared and roared.

**Nitro Warrior = ATK : 2800**

"That monster has lower attack points than my monster! What are you thinking?" grumbled Norifumi.

'Lend your power, I believe in you!' though Yusei.

"Here I go! I overlay my now level 7 Junk Destroyer and Nitro Warrior!" the monsters he stated become material and open a portal.

"With these two monsters, I create an Overlay Network! Exceed Summon! Take flight, Starlight Dragon!"

After the materials go to the portal, a grey-ish, light green dragon appeared. It has light gray wings and a light green armor around its shoulder with a green orb at the middle of it. There are blue orbs at the hands and feet. It flap its wing as an Overlay Unit float, pass its eye, then roar.

**Starlight Dragon = ATK : 2500**

"What is this monster?" shocked Norifumi.

"Hey, Ruka. Yusei has this card in his deck, did he?" asked Rua to his sister.

"Maybe…" answered Ruka.

"I end my turn." declared Yusei.

"I don't know that card, but still! It gonna destroyed by my monster. My turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 1150 ; Hand Card (s) : 3**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 1**

"I activate Thunder End Dragon's effect! I can detach one Overlay Unit from this card, it can destroy other monster on the field! Go, Electric Sphere!"

As the dragon eats the material that floating around its body, energy sphere emit from the dragon's body and fire it to the other field.

"At this time, I activate Starlight Dragon's effect! Once per turn, if there's a card effect that would destroy card, by detach one Overlay Unit from this card, it can the negate the effect and destroy it! Go, Rebirth Sanctuary!" stated Yusei.

Then the dragon absorb a material to the orb on the armor and scatters shining dust from its hands. The dust destroy the sphere and the dragon which create it.

"Then I can Special Summon one monster from my graveyard! Come back, Stardust Dragon!"

**Stardust Dragon = ATK : 2500**

"Yeah! It's Stardust Dragon! I can't believe that dragon has useful effect like that!" cheered Rua.

"What? If it goes like this… I activate continuous trap card, Cry of the Living Dead! With this, I Special Summon Thunder End Dragon that you just destroyed! Return, Thunder End Dragon!

**Thunder End Dragon = ATK : 3000**

"No way! It just destroyed, and come back again?" complain Ruka.

"You're doing good, boss!" cheered the underling.

"What is good? Now boss can't attack because of his set card! You remember?" shouted the other one.

"But, he has no monster that has the same of higher attack points than my monster. So don't worry. I end my turn!" declared Norifumi.

"So what Yusei gonna do? Even he keep stalling, he can't win the Duel." commented Rua.

"Don't worry, Yusei must have a plan for it. You just cheer on him. That's why you come here, right?" replied Kazama.

"Yeah! Go for it, Yusei!" cheered Ruka!

"Y-you can do it, Mr.!" cheered Takeshi.

"My turn!"

**Yusei = LP : 1150 ; Hand Card (s) : 4**

**Norifumi = LP : 600 ; Hand Card (s) : 1**

"Here I come, Norifumi! Battle, Stardust Dragon attack!" ordered Yusei.

"Are you crazy? Your monster's attack points are lower than mine!" commented Norifumi.

"Who says that I attack your monster? My target is you, Norifumi! From graveyard, I activate Stardust Blizzard effect!" stated the blue-eyed raven.

"That's! The card I destroyed in my first turn!" shocked Norifumi.

"When this card is in the graveyard, I can remove it from play. If there's Stardust Dragon on the field, and its attack points are lower than opponent's monster attack points, Stardust Dragon can do direct attack!" explained Yusei.

"**WHAT?**" startled Norifumi.

"Go, Stardust Dragon! Attack Norifumi directly! Reverberate, Shooting Sonic!"

Then Stardust approach Norifumi and fired sonic stream to him. And Norifumi got hit by the attack and fall down, also his Life Points slowly become zero.

**Norifumi = LP : 600 = 0**

Once the Duel is over, the monsters and the other cards vanish. Norifumi manage to stand up after the attack. Yusei relieved as the Duel is over, then the twin run towards to him and hugging him without warning.

"Yusei, you did it!" said Ruka.

"Yusei, you're so awesome!" complimented Rua, hugging more tighter.

"Good job." arrived Kazama and congratulate Yusei.

"Thanks." replied Yusei as he let smile out.

When they celebrate the raven's victory, Norifumi and his underling approach them, with a Deck on the boss's hand.

"Norifumi." called Yusei as let go of the twin's hug.

"I return the Deck as promised." he said as he handed Takeshi's Deck to Yusei.

"And don't it's already over. Next time we meet again, I will make pay and regret for ever know about me." then he left, along with his underlings.

Yusei, turned to Takeshi, who was standing nearby, handed the Deck to him.

"Here. I manage to get it back." said Yusei.

"Th-thanks you very much, sir!" thanked Takeshi as he receive his Deck back.

"Just call 'Yusei'." replied the raven.

"And make sure that you won't do or get involved something like that." commented Kazama.

"I will promise that I won't get involved a bet ever again!" promised Takeshi as he raise his hand. Then he realize that it's time for him to go.

"W-well, I think I have to go now. I really appreciate for you've done for me, Y-Yusei-san! I hope I can meet you somewhere later. Then-… Goodbye!" he left as he nodded his head.

After just he left, there's a sunset. A sunset after victory, just perfect. While enjoying the view, Yusei remembered something. It's about the door.

'The door. What the hell is that thing, that fly towards to me? And, how supposed my fate will change? Well, whatever if there's something with my fate, it couldn't stop me for believe in the bonds, protect the City and my friends.' though Yusei.

**To Be Continued…**

P.S. : Well, a bit long story for the beginning. Maybe one of you think that the beginning similar with Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal, and also about the Exceed. But I will make sure the real plot will revealed on the third or fourth chapter and sorry for some sentence with bad grammar . About the cards I used for the Duel, their names are in OCG. So I will just write down the list of cards that I create for the chapter…

Stardust Blizzard

Level : 4

Attribute : WIND

Dragon/Effect

When this card is summoned and there is no other monster on your field, you can draw one card form yor deck.

If this card is in graveyard, and you control 'Stardust Dragon' on your field, you can remove this card from play. If your 'Stardust Dragon' attack points are lower that your opponent's monster's, 'Stardust Dragon' can attack directly this turn.

Starlight Dragon

Rank : 7

Attribute : LIGHT

Dragon/Exceed/Effect

2 x level 7 monsters

Once per turn, during either player's turn, if there's Spell, Trap or Monster's effect that would destroy card(s), you can detach one Exceed Material from this card. Negate the effect and destroy it.

Then, select one monster from your graveyard, Special Summon it to your field.

Tuning Forest

Field Spell Card

When there's a succeed Synchro Summon, the controller of the monster can draw one card from your deck.

Each of player's end phase, if there's no face-up Synchro Monster on the field, destroy all monster on their field.

The Lost White Jar

Normal Spell Card

Remove one Normal Monster from your graveyard, then draw two cards from your deck.

Natural Quick Summon

Normal Spell Card

Select one Normal Monster you control, then special the same card from your deck. The ATK and DEF decreased to 0.

You can't Normal Summon this turn.


	2. Chapter 2

Yeah! Someone did review my story! Even I though nobody won't do it. By the way, this second chapter gonna a bit shorter than previous one. And I think I've told this before, the card's name I used for the duels are in OCG/Japanese. Also, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (I've wrote in my profile) and here the second chapter for you.

**Chapter 2 : Curtain Of Fate In The Sky**

~ A week later… ~

It's half past six. Neo Domino Police's patrol cars and D-Wheels dash along the street. They already cover almost all of the grounds in the City. A patrol car did pass a warehouse that located near the harbor. A D-Wheel can be seen for rear view. It's parked right beside house. In the house, there's a duel.

"Hey, why don't you give yourself in already? There's no way you can win this duel." mocked the duelist on the left side, in front of the entrance of the warehouse.

"Th-that so not true! I will win this duel, and won't got arrest by you, brat!" replied the other duelist on the right side, tremble in fear.

"Is that so? We'll see that."

On the field, the identity of the duelist in left side is Yukei. On his field, there're two monsters and one set card. He has no card on his hand. As for the other side, he got one monster and one set card.

"Grrr…! Attack his monster, Goblin Assault Force!" ordered the duelist and three goblins with club on their hands approach Yukei's monster.

"Reverse card open! Trap card, Godbird Attack!" as Yukei open his set card, his monster which is Dragunity Militum, burned and destroy the goblins and the opponent's set card.

"N-no!" screamed the opponent.

"There's no escape! My turn! Go, Dragunity Arms – Misteil! Direct Attack!" ordered Yukei and the yellow double winged dragon approach its opponent and swing the sword. The opponent got hit, and his Life Points become zero.

**Unknown Duelist = LP : 800 = 0**

"**No!** There's no way I could lose!" yelled the duelist.

"That's the result. And as we promised, I arrest you and I hope you willingly accept it." said Yukei as turn of his Duel Disk.

"Like I want turn myself in? You sure a fool, brat." then a group of thugs appeared from their hide place.

"You're out numbered, kid." grinned of the thug. But Yukei maintain his calm.

"No, you guys are who out numbered. See this?" said the red-eyed raven as he shows something lit from his Disk.

"That's a transmitter! Don't tell me?" shocked the other thug.

"**Charge!**" signaled the raven and Neo Domino Police's officers break into the warehouse. Some of the police bring gun (or something like that) with them.

"You all under arrest for smuggling drugs and weapons. You all better turn yourself in or we should arrest you by force." said one of the officers which is Ushio.

After finish the job, Ushio and Yukei return to the Neo Domino Police building, report and close the , the chief of Special Investigators which Yukei and Ushio were in, thankful for the hard work.

"Thanks for the hard work you two. You two sure make a good work." complimented Mikage.

"It's our job after all. There's nothing to compliment about." commented Yukei.

"H-hey! It's the chief who talking! Why don't you appreciate it?" replied Ushio.

"No, it's okay. It's sound like him. Keep your temper down, Ushio-kun." said Mikage.

"Aah… Well, if you said like that… Excuse us."

After the two officers leave, Yukei shows his normal attitude while Ushio seems feel guilty. The red-eyed raven ignored him because he knew what make the officer besides feel unbetter. Then they meet Yusei and Kazama who just finish their patrol, as they reach the first floor by lift.

"Hey, how it's going?" asked Kazama.

"Just close a case. How about there?" answered and asked Ushio.

"Just finish the shift. By the way, what case?" asked Yusei.

"Smuggling. Well, Yusei, want go home now? There's nothing to do anymore. For today." said Yukei.

"Okay."

"Well, if goes like that, I should go back too, huh?" commented Kazama.

"How about you, Ushio?" asked Yusei.

"I've something to do. You guys go back first."

"See you all tomorrow."

Although the raven twin said that they go home, they did drop in to somewhere else. It's the place where Yusei always visited, the vista point that has the full view of the Neo Domino City.

"We not go home after all, do we?" asked Yusei.

"You the one who come here in the first place. And, I suppose I can join too." replied Yukei.

"I just about to say that." a voice interrupt the conversation and it was Ushio.

"Ushio, what are you doing here? You said that you've something to do, right?" asked Yukei.

"It's okay. It's been long time for us to have a conversation in night, though."

"Yeah. Maybe, you're right. Although, we always talk about job everyday." commented the blue-eyed raven.

...

"Hey, Yusei." called Ushio.

"What is it?" asked Yusei.

"How many years since you beat Yliaster and save the city?"

"I think, three years."

"Three, huh? Time sure fly, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Not just that. Jack, Crow, and Aki, they left from the city to chase their future."

"Heh… So, did they call you or something?"

"Well, I got a call from Crow two days ago. Then from Jack a day later. And Aki did send message that she will come back here for while or stay to get a job."

"Really? So, how about you? Why don't you work in MIDS again? And why work at Neo Domino Police instead?"

"I just looking for experience, but I will return to work at MIDS someday. But not now."

"Heh… Sounds not like you. You better return to MIDS soon. Because you ever said that you want make the city become a wonderful place for their return."

"Yeah, I know. With our bonds, of course."

"How about you, Yukei? Got a plan for your own future?" asked Ushio.

...

There's an awkward silence for a moment. Yukei, who doesn't say a thing, just stare to city. Yusei become worried because it's rare for his brother seen like this.

"Hey, Yukei. Are you alright?" asked the blue-eyed raven, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why don't you say something?"

"Because I have no plan for my own."

"Really? You should say it earlier before I started worried." replied Ushio.

"You worried? Thanks." said Yukei with joking or mocking tone.

"Well, I think I have to go now so see you guys tomorrow." after Ushio replied, he leave the raven twin.

...

"Wanna go home now?" asked the red-eyed raven.

"Wait, I want stay a bit longer." replied the blue-eyed raven.

"Okay…"

...

"By the way… About the duel, how's the result?" asked red-eyed raven again.

"I manage to won and Norifumi returns Takeshi's deck back."

"Really? That's very good hear."

"But, I think Norifumi doesn't give up yet. He said that he will make regret next time."

"So stubborn he is. Just like Jack, maybe." joked Yukei.

"Hahaha… I think you get it right." laughed Yusei.

"And, how about the weird dream case? Manage to solve it?"

"Well, I don't why, that dream never haunts me again."

"I see. I think it's okay."

...

"How about we go home now? It's getting very late." asked Yukei.

"Okay." replied Yusei.

Both of them left the vista point and ride their D-Wheels to the apartment. After parked the D-Wheel, and go to the sixth floor by lift. As the lift reaches its destination floor, the twin goes to their room. When they walk to the kitchen merged living room, no ruckus, that means the younger twin already sleep.

"Man. Ruka didn't leave something for dinner." commented Yukei as he reaches the table.

"I guess she mad because we didn't here for dinner." replied Yusei as he holds a note with Ruka's handwriting and hand it to his brother. Then Yukei read it…

_'I know that both of you come home late. So, better than the food got spoiled, I decided to not cook anything for you two.'_

"What? Well, I better not leave anything for breakfast tomorrow!" angry Yukei as he tears the note.

"But, she can make the breakfast by herself." said Yusei.

"….." Yukei, stood there, frozen, like statue.

"Well, I can make something to eat. Mind to wait for some minutes?" asked the blue-eyed raven.

"No, I'm the one who gonna cook. You wait." Yukei protested.

"It's okay. Since you already had make breakfast this morning. Now, it's my turn."

"Fine."

Soon after they finish their belated dinner, both of them go to sleep. Just in couple of minutes, small snored can be heard as the signal of the good sleep. In the midnight, Yusei's pendant, suddenly glow for a second, without the owner noticed. The sky turns cloudy for the respond, and a silhouette appears in the sky, then disappeared as the pendant stop glowing.

The Next Day…

_"Last night, a weird shadow suddenly appears at the cloudy sky and disappeared for unknown reason. The citizen who was had night walk at the time prove that phenomenon."_

_"I'm really seen it! I walked on street at time then suddenly the sky covered with cloud and the shadow appeared! And, it shaped like monster or something very big!"_

_"And, for next info-"_

***BIP***

"Man… Big monster shaped shadow in the sky? Wasn't he dreaming?" commented Yukei as turn off the TV.

"I don't know. But because of this phenomenon, I think you will get a big mysterious case." replied Yusei.

"Yeah. I wonder why what caused this… It's some kind of mystery." grinned the red-eyed raven as his detective soul burn up.

"Hey. Don't make it as simple case that you always had. This time different, you got that?" commented the blue-eyed raven.

"Okay, my only little brother."

"Good morning." called Ruka as she and her brother come out from their shared bedroom. They wear school uniform.

"Morning you two." replied Yukei.

"What news we heard just before?" asked Rua.

"Just some kind of weird phenomenon. Nothing to worry about." answered Yukei.

"But, you to mustn't let your guard down. Safe in the way to school okay?" said Yusei.

"Okay! We're going!" shouted the twin then left.

"Yea-! Hey, wait! You two didn't eat your breakfast yet!" yelled Yukei.

At the Duel Acadamia, all of the students, from elementary until senior high, are talking about the news this morning, including Rua and his friends.

"Hey, Rua. Have you heard about the news?" asked Tenpei

"Well, Yusei did tell me about the subject. What's wrong with it? It is just a phenomenon, right?"

"See, some student scared and panicked because of it and the teachers can't calm them down." replied Bob.

"Even there's student cried too! Oh… It's so scary… Right, Ruka?" trembled Patty.

"But, don't worry. Since the police will investigate about it."

"Yeah, I know."

"Heh. What you all scared about the phenomenon? It's just a shadow. It's not like you gonna eaten or something. All of you here sure are coward." commented and mocked Sly.

"**Why you?** Can't you just bit worry about the situation! I will teach you a lesson!" angry Rua as he punch Sly's cheek.

"Rua, stop it!" shouted Ruka, hope that can stop his brother.

Meanwhile, at Special Investigator office at Neo Domino Police, the officers, including Yukei and Ushio are investigating the silhouette that appeared last night. As for the Duel Chasers, some of the candidate are also helping in the work by ask the citizen on the street.

"Do you know something about the silhouette last night?" asked Yusei.

"Hmm… I don't know. I was sleeping at time that weird thing appeared."

"I see. Well, if you know something please contact the police." then he left and meet Kazama.

"There's no clue here. How about there?" asked the blue-eyed raven.

"Same here. I think it just a normal phenomenon because there's no damage in the city."

"Yeah. Let's just report it to the Special Investigator."

"I will do it." replied Kazama then he report the result via mobile phone.

Yusei, worried, hold his pendant and start thinking. Then suddenly shock hit his mind. There's something, like a ghost or shadow, and shaped like dragon. It seen not dangerous, but as he think that, the dragon fly and approach him, about to bite him. Suddenly Yusei heard someone called him.

"Hey, Yusei! Are you alright?" asked Kazama.

"Wha? I-I'm fine. How about the report?"

"I've told Ushio about the report. And, what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing… I think I just daydreaming."

"Well… I hope this case will close as soon as possible."

Then Yusei and Kazama back to Neo Domino Police building. The officers surprised because there're bunch of reporter at the entrance of the building. They seems want have an interview about the shadow.

"Let us in!" shouted a reporter.

"Let us have our report!" yelled the other.

"You can't hide the truth!"

"The Special Investigator is working about the case. So, I hope you all understand and patient until the conclusion comes out!" said the officer with megaphone on his hand to make the whole reporter can hear his voice.

"It's too long! Let us have a direct interview!" replied the reporter.

"Oh my god. Looks like we can't enter. The entrance has been blocked." commented Kazama.

"Yeah. So, what are we going to do now?" asked Yusei.

***TRIT…..TRIT…TRIT…***

"Wait, what sound is this?" asked Kazama.

"It's my mobile. A phone call from… Yukei?" replied Yusei as he answers the call.

***BIP***

_"Hey, Yusei. How's thing outside?"_

"There are bunch of reporters and because of them the entrance got blocked. How about the case?"

_"Well, you'll see it later. You better go home now. And if Kazama is with you, tell him to do so. Leave it to us and don't worry."_

"But…"

_"No excuses. Leave now."_

***BIP***

"How is it?" asked Kazama.

"Yukei tell us to go home and leave it to them." replied the blue-eyed raven as he put his mobile to his pocket.

"How about the case?"

"He said we'll see the result later."

"We've got no choice. Let's head back."

The blue-eyed raven leaves and head back to apartment. At the entrance, he sees Rua and Ruka who just came back from school.

"Oh, Yusei!" shouted Rua as he wave his hand.

"Rua, Ruka. Looks like you two just arrived."

"Yeah. Hmm… Yusei?" called Ruka.

"What's up?"

"Why you came home early today?"

"I'll tell you when we at the room."

Couple of minutes later… Yusei and the twin enter their room. Just put the bags on the couch, Ruka ask her question again to his older brother.

"So, what happen?" asked Ruka again.

"Yukei tell me to go home, while he still at the office."

"How about the case?" asked Rua.

"He said we'll see it later."

"Oh, yeah Yusei. We have something to tell you." said Rua.

"What is it?"

"We'll tell you later, after Yukei come home." replied Ruka.

"Why you won't tell me now?"

"Just be patient, okay?" said Ruka as she and her brother enter their shared room, leaving Yusei a puzzle.

There's no activity for the rest of the evening. When the time hit 19:00 pm, the red-eyed raven comes home to the apartment, still in one piece even there're so many people blocked the entrance.

"I'm home." called Yukei as he open and close the door.

"Welcome home." replied the twin.

"So, Yukei. How's the case?" asked Yusei.

"You'll see it when turn on the TV." replied Yukei as he sat on the couch, beside Yusei who take the remote and turn on the TV.

_"We're on the news. The case about the shadow that appeared in last midnight is about to reach the climax. We're moving to Angela for the whole info."_

_"This is Angela and we're right in front of the Neo Domino Police building and Chief of Special Investigator, Sagiri Mikage is about to announce the result of their investigation."_

_"For citizen of Neo Domino City, according to our investigation, there's no damage or weird things happen. So, you all don't be worry. And we will close this case if there's no such same thing appeared again. For all the reporters, I hope you all satisfy with this and make your leave."_

***BIP***

"They gonna close it?" asked Yusei.

"Yeah. Well, still, we can't take it easy. Because we don't know there'll be another shadow appeared in the sky again." replied Yukei.

"Okay. So, you two. Since Yukei already here, tell us what you want to say." said the blue-eyed raven to the twins.

"What do you mean?" asked the red-eyed raven.

"See, it's about the school, and need your help." said Ruka as she begins the explanation.

"Wait a minute. Don't tell me **both** of you cause a problem and we need to come?" angry Yukei.

"N-no! You're wrong! It's about the camp!" trembled Rua.

"Camp?" said Yusei and Yukei manage to cool down his temper.

"What camp? And why it needs our help?" asked the red-eyed raven.

"It's called Parenting Camp. Which means it's a camp but needs the student's parent or relatives to attend." replied Ruka.

"You mean it's like the parent come to school to see their kids study in the class but now we see them in camp program?" asked the blue-eyed raven.

"That's right. Well, the motive of the camp is for show the parent how the students do outside the school but it also for calming down the student who scared because of the case today." said Ruka.

"And we hope one or both of you can come to attend it." continued Rua.

"How long is the camp?" asked Yukei.

"A week." replied the twin together.

"A week, huh? Hmm…" grumbled the red-eyed raven as fold his arm on the chest.

"Please…" begged Ruka.

"It's been long time we spend time together…" begged Rua too.

"Well, if Ushio said 'okay' when I ask him about take holiday for a week, I'll go." replied Yukei.

"Yeah! Yukei, you're the best!" shouted Rua and Ruka as they approach their brother and hug him without warning.

"So, when we go?" asked Yukei.

"Tomorrow morning!" replied the both.

"You better pack and don't bring unnecessary things!" said the red-eyed raven.

"You bet!"

"If Yukei go, maybe I can go too." said Yusei.

"Really?"

"Of course. I also better ask… Ugh…" just about Yusei want to speak, he feels that his head seems become heavy. He touch his head for prevent unwanted things happened.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" worried Ruka.

"Hey, Yusei. Are you alright?" asked Yukei, worry about his young brother.

"I-I'm fine. I can still go… Ugh…" answered Yusei as he feels more pain at his head.

"Don't force yourself. You better stay. I'll take care of the children." replied the red-eyed raven.

"But… Ugh…"

"No excuses. You should rest now. I'll help you walk to the bed." Then Yukei put his brother arm on his shoulder to help him walk to the room.

"Uhm… Yukei?" called Ruka.

"What is it?"

"Is Yusei will be okay?"

"He's gonna fine. But he can't go with us. Can you help me take medicine at the cupboard?"

Ruka nodded and do as his brother said. Rua, got nothing to do to help his brother pack needed things for the camp. Yukei help his sick brother walk to the bedroom and sit him on the bed. Then Ruka enter the room with a glass of water and an aspirin.

"Here, Yusei." said Ruka as she handed the medicine and glass filled with water.

"Sorry…" replied Yusei as drink the medicine.

"It's okay. But, I don't know if I can leave you here, alone." worried Ruka.

"Don't worry. I'm fine. You must enjoy yourself tomorrow."

"If you say so. Good night." then Ruka leave the older twin and the room and prepare her own things.

...

"Yusei, are you sure you will fine?" worried the red-eyed raven.

"I will. You should call Ushio, right?"

"Oh. Yeah. Well, you sleep now, okay? Good night." then Yukei leave the room.

Soon, Yusei fall asleep. Suddenly, his pendant starts to glow. Nothing changes with the owner, from outside look. At Yusei's dream, he found himself at a familiar place. It's the wasteland again.

'Wh-what? I thought I would never have this dream again…' though Yusei as a sound come pass his mind.

**_"It's time…"_**

"Oh! The door!" shouted Yusei.

_**"It's time… As exchange of the power you gained, your fate will change… Prepare yourself…"**_

When the door finishes his sentence, there's an earthquake. The door slowly opens as it crumbled. The silhouette that ever seen in the duel before, appeared from no where, starting materialized and formed into white dragon. When it soared, the wasteland cracks and the blue-eyed raven fall into the abyss again. But this time, the dragon flies to him. In the real life, the pendant stops glowing and the owner awake.

"Aaah…! Hah…" screamed Yusei.

Yusei, is lucky this time. No body else in the room. Then he takes his pendant which placed beside his pillow and stare it.

'Will… Will my fate… Change for **real**?'

There's an awkward silence for a while. Yusei turn to the window beside him. The sky is cloudy, luckily no silhouette appear. A sigh of relief come out from the blue-eyed raven. But, he still worried about the dream. He sleep again, and without no body noticed, there's something fall from the cloudy sky, landed to no where.

**To Be Continued…**

P.S. : For the duel in the beginning of the chapter, sorry if it just half duel. About Yukei, I can post the background story about it, if you wanted. Well, there's no card I created for the chapter, so I will say this : Please Review…


End file.
